


Hungry Work

by Borsari



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: У Эцио и Дезмонда возникли некоторые... трудности в общении.





	Hungry Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hungry Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897535) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Так, хорошо, это… это в план не входило. Дезмонд даже не помнит, а в чем, собственно, план состоит, но это… этого в нем точно нет.  
Он в шоке откидывает голову назад, смотрит в потолок, пытается дышать, пытается думать, пытается проглотить привкус вина и ужаса и… и не может, потому что все его тело напрягается, натягивается струной, и он не может… не может думать, не может...  
Ох блять, как же хорошо.  
Руки на его бедрах, чуть шероховатые из-за перчаток, держат крепко, еще немного и останутся синяки. Большие пальцы впиваются в тазовые косточки, а кончики остальных мнут задницу, то и дело едва раздвигая ягодицы. И… блять, синяки точно останутся, но ему все равно. Ему ведь стоит волноваться, но на самом деле наплевать. Ощущения на члене скользкие, восхитительные, потому что прямо сейчас его кто-то сосет. Он даже не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то отсасывал ему...  
Он… ему надо собраться, он должен, это не входило в план и...  
Звуки... эти блядские звуки, которые издает Эцио. Непристойные… гудящие глубоко в горле вокруг члена Дезмонда, мокрые, душащие, низкие. И время от времени слышно хлюпанье, когда Эцио немного отодвигается, а потом заглатывает вновь. Это просто невыносимо… все эти звуки, что издает его горло. Эцио наверняка делает это специально. А еще слабые стоны и рычание и...  
Дезмонд морщится, когда Эцио медленно отстраняется, ведя языком по члену от яиц до самой головки, обхватывает губами крайнюю плоть, цепляет венчик. Пиздец как неприлично.  
— Прелесть моя, почему ты отворачиваешься? — выдыхает Эцио — его голос горячий, грубый, как жар, который вдруг стал звуком.  
И Дезмонду приходится посмотреть вниз. Эцио, должно быть, пьян. Лицо раскраснелось, влажное, губы распухли, а зрачки почти полностью перекрыли радужку. Капюшон опущен и… что за черт, у Эцио даже бороды нет. Ему сколько? Двадцать, двадцать один? Он выглядит так молодо и так охренительно. Особенно сейчас: на коленях, в сене, до сих пор полностью одет и вооружен и...  
Дезмонд открывает рот, но не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Он просто глотает воздух до тех пор, пока у него не вырывается сдавленный хрип. Эцио смотрит на него исподлобья тяжелым взглядом, а потом, глаза в глаза, медленно наклоняется к его члену, целует и демонстративно облизывает.  
Через бесконечно долгие несколько секунд, не разрывая зрительного контакта, он опять насаживается ртом на член, который, успев из-за слюны почувствовать прохладу, опять попадает в пожар чужих губ. Дезмонд уже не может сдерживаться — он чуть дергается вперед, загоняя член глубже в такой шикарный горячий рот.  
— Прости… я… прости… — задыхается Дезмонд и сразу замолкает, когда Эцио удобнее обхватывает своими ладонями его задницу, впивается пальцами и берет Дезмонда глубже, еще глубже. Блять. Эти ощущения, эти звуки. Дезмонд давит стон и, подняв ладонь, кусает кулак. А Эцио смеется, все еще растянутый вокруг его члена, качает головой и сглатывает.  
Как, блять, это вообще произошло? Дезмонд не может вспомнить. Весь его мир сконцентрировался сейчас на горячем скольжении и руках, тискающих его зад. Он ощущает себя тряпичной куклой, игрушкой, которую Эцио валяет, как ему вздумается. Все, что может делать Дезмонд при этом, это наслаждаться.  
Рука в перчатке скользит вниз по задней стороне его бедра, не переставая лапать, пока не достигает подколенной ямки. Пальцы аккуратно нажимают в нужном месте, и Дезмонд опускается в сено. Горло Эцио конвульсивно сжимается вокруг его члена, когда сам Эцио опускается вслед за Дезмондом, кладет его колено себе на плечо и устраивается между разведенных ног, урча.  
Дезмонд понимает, что Эцио снял перчатки, когда чувствует тепло на голой коже. Пальцы сухие и любопытные, непрестанно щупают, а потом вдруг исчезают, когда Дезмонд вздрагивает. Эцио отстраняется с гребаной довольной ухмылкой, смотря на его быстро вздымающуюся грудь и поджатый живот. Дезмонд открывает рот, чтобы попытаться хоть что-то сказать и… опять не может, потому что Эцио медленно засовывает свои пальцы в рот и начинает сосать.  
Голова Дезмонда — или сердце, если уж на то пошло — просто не успевает за всем этим дерьмом. Все понимание ситуации окончательно сдувается — ночной кошмар превращается в мокрый грязный сон, и Дезмонд даже не может осознать его. Его член стоит колом, тело дрожит, и Эцио подтягивается над ним, чтобы поцеловать своим мокрым растраханным ртом.   
Дезмонд стонет. Ему вдруг резко хочется пить, и при этом он чувствует, что тонет. На его члене рука. Она сжимает, поглаживает, а пальцы другой руки, все еще мокрые от слюны Эцио, мнут его ягодицы. Дезмонд шире раздвигает ноги, предоставляя лучший доступ. С его телом искусно играют, словно оно замысловатый музыкальный инструмент, и Дезмонд не может найти в себе сил на сопротивление.  
— А ты у нас чистюля, — бормочет Эцио, прикусывая шею и грудь, и почти оскорбительно легко, прямо мастерски, трахает его пальцем. Как раз так, как надо, чтобы прочувствовать каждое движение. Дезмонд стонет, потрясенный, и даже не думает сопротивляться, когда Эцио поворачивает его, ставя в коленно-локтевую.  
Он чувствует горячее дыхание на копчике, чувствует мокрые руки, что разводят его ягодицы в стороны. А потом без всяких прелюдий, пропуская закуску, Эцио буквально набрасывается на него, явно собираясь съесть живьем.  
Дезмонд комкает в ладонях сено, опускает голову и просто качается на волнах, позволяя бедрам двигаться самостоятельно в такт движениям Эцио, который трахает языком его задницу как настоящий профессионал. А если вспомнить, что он считал этого засранца распоследним натуралом… Проеб всей жизни.  
— Что за херня? — вскрикивает Дезмонд, когда Эцио сует в него сразу два пальца, крутит их внутри, размазывая слюну как можно глубже. Кажется, что ее слишком много и очень мало одновременно.  
Дезмонд подается назад и опять стонет, выдыхая последние капли кислорода из легких. И Эцио вновь имеет его пальцами, но на этот раз медленно и вдумчиво, все время добавляя слюну, чтобы лучше скользить.  
— Готов, дорогой? — спрашивает Эцио, доведя Дезмонда до состояния дрожащего жаждущего нечто.  
Тот уже просто не может связно излагать свои мысли, а лишь тихо стонет, шире разводит колени и поднимает задницу. Эцио смеется, помогая ему, ставит под нужным углом и...  
А потом в его дырку толкается твердый, сухой и настойчивый член. Слюны мало от слова «совсем», но напор не ослабевает. Дезмонд пытается отстраниться, напрягаясь от крика, пока Эцио, держась за его бедра, начинает двигаться.  
— У тебя… самая шикарная... — Эцио охает, а потом глухо стонет и толкается еще глубже, раздвигая ягодицы Дезмонда и вплотную притираясь к ним пахом.  
Эцио совсем не нежничает с ним, но прямо сейчас Дезмонду это и не нужно. Он просто хочет, чтобы его трахнули, и именно это Эцио и делает. Ему требуется всего несколько пробных толчков, чтобы поймать нужный ритм, а потом он просто молча ебет Дезмонда, гоня его к оргазму. Он насаживает его при каждом толчке, а потом оттягивает обратно. Снова и снова. Он буквально делает из Дезмонда игрушку для собственного удовольствия...  
А самого Дезмонда это все более чем устраивает. Он едва может держаться на коленях, когда Эцио в очередной раз грубо и жестко заходит в него — идеально. На чертовом сеновале какой-то безымянной фермы. Нет больше ничего в этом мире, кроме движения в его раздолбанной болящей заднице, толчков и давления, великолепного трения члена Эцио по простате. Прекрасно, идеально, просто охуенно.  
В какой-то момент у Дезмонда расходятся колени, и он падает на живот, не в силах опять подняться. Эцио следует за ним и сильно толкается, втрахивая в сено. А оно сухое и ощутимо колет голую кожу. Оно тяжело пахнет — эм, ну, сеном, — и Дезмонд какое-то мгновение думает о Ферме, о чем-то из другого мира, потерянном и давно забытом. Но возвращается реальность, в которой Эцио двигается над ним, шепча проклятия и чуть сдвигая...  
В итоге Дезмонд оказывается на боку, задыхаясь от еще более острого движения члена внутри. Сам Эцио остается на коленях, зафиксировав одно бедро Дезмонда между своих ног. Вторую его ногу он приподнимает и устраивает у себя на плече. Эцио вбивается в Дезмонда все глубже и глубже, растянутого, раскрытого больше, чем прежде, вытрахивая из него остатки сознания.  
Дезмонду кажется, что из его рта раздаются какие-то звуки — вскрики — при каждом толчке охуенного члена. Эцио резко шикает на него как будто откуда-то издалека, и Дезмонд слышит его сбитое дыхание. Он затыкает себе рот ладонью, чуть давясь собственными пальцами. Эцио хватает его за член — а это точно не способствует тишине — и начинает надрачивать ему в ритме своих толчков. Дезмонд задыхается. Эцио тоже тяжело дышит, стиснув зубы. И этот непрекращающийся звук шлепков кожи о кожу...  
Черт, Дезмонд еще никогда в жизни не трахался настолько сильно, чтобы это произошло. Кожа о кожу… Вот честно, он всегда думал, что это какой-то миф, что ты можешь трахнуть кого-то так жестко, но… ох блять, ох...  
Эцио трахает его через оргазм, а потом просто берет от дрожащего, сжимающегося тела Дезмонда то, что ему нужно, глубоко вдавливая в него собственный оргазм, пару раз толкаясь для верности и выжимая себя досуха. Дезмонд стонет, запыхавшись, и скидывает ногу с чужого плеча. Член Эцио еще в нем, головка едва держится в растраханной дырке.  
— Что же, — мурлычет Эцио и чуть двигает бедрами, будто намекает на второй заход, но все-таки выскальзывает наружу. — Мне это было очень нужно, а ты помог и был просто очарователен.  
Дезмонд чувствует себя разбитым, а его мозги сейчас похожи на пудинг. Он должен что-то сделать, но, боже, он даже двигаться не хочет. Он ведь действительно должен, но это все подождет.  
Эцио хмыкает и наклоняется ближе, целуя Дезмонда во взмокшую шею.  
— Мне пора, — шепчет он. — Ты сам справишься?  
— Ага, — слабо выдыхает Дезмонд.  
Он пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз у него был подобный секс. Возможно, никогда? Это было охуенно. Эцио все еще рядом, выцеловывает что-то на его голом плече и непрестанно жужжит.  
— О, да, — стонет Дезмонд, потягиваясь. Давненько он себя так не чувствовал.  
Эцио фыркает, оставляет еще один поцелуй на плече и отстраняется. Что-то звенит. Дезмонд клянется, что закроет глаза всего на секунду, только чтобы дать им передышку. Ему кажется, что они совсем сухие, ведь вся влага ушла из тела вместе с потом.  
Ему нужно поговорить с Эцио, сказать что-нибудь, но это может... может подождать, пока он вновь не сможет нормально дышать. А еще нужно вспомнить, что он хотел сказать Эцио. Или спросить. Ему ведь нужна была его помощь или вроде того.  
Веселенький им предстоит разговор после всего случившегося.  
* * *  
Когда Дезмонд открывает глаза, Эцио уже нет. Ему холодно. А рядом с ним на сене лежит кошель с монетами. Дезмонду требуется мгновение, чтобы собраться с мыслями, хоть с какими-нибудь. Его задница болит, а на бедре он чувствует подсохший след от спермы — это он ни с чем не спутает. Но даже если это и не так, у его памяти нет ни шанса скрыть то, что произошло.   
— Черт, — стонет Дезмонд и переворачивается на спину.   
Он все еще на сеновале. И он не мертв, что уже звучит многообещающе. Здесь довольно светло, а это значит, что скоро рассвет. Эцио ушел и уже довольно давно, а кошель с деньгами как бы намекает.  
Какое-то мгновение Дезмонд вообще не думает, проводит ладонью по лицу, вдавливает пальцы в глаза. У него раскалывается голова, а шея жутко болит — именно это получаешь, когда спишь на стоге сена. Наверняка еще заноз нахватать успел. Но ничто из этого не сравнится с ощущением в заднице. Да, Эцио не слишком сдерживался.  
Дезмонд чуть смещается, чувствуя резкую боль и… о, да. Да-а-а.  
Эцио его трахнул.  
Ага, это случилось.  
Дезмонд недоверчиво усмехается и вытягивает руки и ноги, прогибается в теле весь, пытаясь избавиться от бонусов сна на сеновале. Его тело однозначно чувствует себя хорошо оттраханным. Эцио, возможно… кто знает? Может, смущался немного из-за того, кем является. Может, языковой барьер или еще что. Кто там разберет? Но выебал он Дезмонда просто шикарно.  
Иисусе, не удивительно, что у Эцио такие хорошие отношения со многими проститутками. Если он с ними со всеми так обращается… Дезмонд новообращенный. Подпишите его на это еще разок.  
Удовлетворенно — хоть и немного болезненно — вздохнув, Дезмонд опускает руки и оглядывается. Вон там на стоге его одежда, наполовину закопанная в сено. Там же валяется и роба, в которой он пытался разобраться, когда его нашел Эцио. Это… а это, вообще-то, может объяснить, как случилось то, что случилось. Когда появился Эцио, он уже был практически полностью обнажен.  
Его вид мог… подкинуть Эцио пару идей. Ха.  
Хрустнув шеей, Дезмонд садится, решая исследовать кошель, так любезно ему оставленный. На самом деле, все не так уж и плохо. Похоже, Эцио определенно не скупится на своих шлюх, потому что внутри обнаруживается приличная сумма. Возможно, немного рано делать предположения, но, по крайней мере, чаевые неплохие.   
Отложив кошель, Дезмонд на руках и коленях ползет к робе, которая пережила представление. Эцио, наверно, ее даже не заметил. Сидя на коленях — крайне осторожно, чтобы не опираться на задницу, — Дезмонд крутит и вертит ее, пытаясь понять, где же перед. Прежде чем надеть, проверяет, как сильно успел извозиться.  
Да не особо, кстати. Если только немного подсохшей спермы на ягодицах. Эцио сделал ему своеобразное одолжение, кончив настолько глубоко, что наружу мало что вытекло. Но если подумать...  
Внутри него спермы прилично.  
...ага.  
С горящим лицом Дезмонд вычищает своей толстовкой так много, как позволяют пальцы, а потом заворачивается в робу, скрывая за ней смущенную улыбку. Робы эти не такие уж и удобные — грубая шерсть, окрашенная в черный цвет, подол немного порван. К тому же, чертов материал жутко щекотный. Но в ней хотя бы тепло, и в пятнадцатом веке она чуть менее заметна, чем белая толстовка и джинсы. Осталось дело за малым — обувью. Здесь люди точно не носят красные кроссовки, поэтому стоит от них избавиться.  
Дезмонд подхватывает деньги и одежду, а потом собирается с силами, чтобы наконец-то встать. Ему вроде как хочется остаться и поспать еще, но он на чьем-то сеновале, и ему действительно нужно найти Эцио и, возможно, немного настучать ему по голове. Не то чтобы ночь прошла плохо, просто у него еще были другие дела, которые он не смог довести до конца, потому что Эцио быстренько заплатил ему и испарился.  
Настоящий джентльмен.  
Спустившись с сеновала — то еще веселье, учитывая боль в некоторых неожиданных местах, — Дезмонд забирает свою старую одежду и выскальзывает из сарая. Вряд ли в этот час на ферме много народа — и слава богу, — поэтому никто не видит, как он уходит. И не слышит, что он хихикает, как идиот, думая о том, что это, должно быть, самая стремная аллея позора в истории.  
Дезмонд использует Орлиное зрение и находит место у маленькой речушки, где можно сжечь одежду. Земля там достаточно каменистая, чтобы огонь не распространился дальше. Поэтому Дезмонд подбирает несколько коряг и делает небольшой костер. Сверху кидает ком одежды вместе с кроссовками и поджигает.  
Но теперь он босой. И, к счастью, не беременный. Это было бы слишком странно даже для него. Но вот голые ноги и все остальное… Просто чудесный, замечательный день.  
Наблюдая за тем, как горят доказательства существования двадцать первого века, Дезмонд обдумывает варианты. Нигде рядом он Эцио не чувствует — скорее всего, здесь его уже давно нет. Похоже, что он путешествует, потому что был при полном обмундировании. Наверняка, этот сарай для него был просто перевалочным пунктом, который… Да почему Эцио вообще туда пришел?  
Может, у него есть какой-то врожденный гейдар, настроенный на тех, кто готов покувыркаться в сене? Ну, если бы у кого-то было нечто подобное, то Эцио точно был бы одним из счастливчиков. Удобно, но не всегда. Ведь Дезмонд собирался поговорить о чем-то перед тем, как… Эцио опустился на колени.  
Дезмонд садится перед костром на корточки и разрывается от желания рассмеяться и застонать одновременно. Задница все еще болит. Он даже ходить не может нормально, блять. Ничего необычного, просто Эцио Аудиторе ненормальное сексуальное чудовище.   
— Господи Иисусе, да он просто гребаная суперзвезда, — Дезмонд стонет и подтягивает к себе колени, давя в складках робы истерический смех.  
— Эй… эй, друг?  
Дезмонд от неожиданности чуть не подпрыгивает на месте и поднимает голову, видя мужчину на берегу реки. Это грузный крестьянин в потрепанной одежде и широкополой серой шляпе.  
— Оу, привет… эм. Простите? — Дезмонд проводит ладонью по лицу и чувствует влагу. Слезы. Прекрасно. — Этот костер... я, то есть… Это ваша земля? Извините, я...  
— Чужеземец? Ты как, в порядке? — спрашивает крестьянин, с любопытством поглядывая на него.  
— В полном, спасибо, — Дезмонд скашивает глаза, чтобы убедиться, что его старую одежду уже невозможно распознать. Да, резину кроссовок огонь съел очень быстро. — Еще раз простите, я просто… замерз немного и...  
— Да я уж вижу, — крестьянин выглядит сбитым с толку. — У меня тут дом недалеко, в нем тепло и сухо, и если тебе холодно...  
Дом с фермой и сараем. С сеновалом, на котором Эцио Аудиторе оттрахал Дезмонда.  
— Все нормально, спасибо, — слабо отмахивается Дезмонд, стараясь не улыбаться и не краснеть и вообще не делать никаких глупостей, вроде признания собственной гомосексуальности, будучи одетым при этом в монашескую робу. Да боже ты мой.   
— Брат, а с обувью твоей что? — сейчас крестьянин действительно выглядит встревоженным.  
Так вон она горит в костре.  
— Хм, — Дезмонд оглядывается по сторонам. — У меня ее нет? — предполагает он и наконец-то встает, морщась. Он чувствует каждый дюйм пространства, которое досконально исследовал вчера Эцио. Шикарно, но все-таки... — Да все хорошо, честно. Я в порядке...  
— Но ты ранен! — крестьянин подходит ближе. — Тебя ограбили? Ходили слухи о странных людях в капюшонах, которые нападают на солдат. Эх, грабители могли бы уж оставить божьего человека в покое...  
— Ага, точно, — Дезмонд хватается за подвернувшуюся возможность и добавляет: — Ограбили меня, да, и я... потерял ботинки.  
— Вот бедняга, — крестьянин сочувственно хлопает его по плечу. — Давай-ка пойдем тебя отогреем, накормим и напоим. Из какого ты, кстати, монастыря?  
— Монастыря? — теряется Дезмонд и качает головой: — Эм, я не… — так, стоп. Он ведь одет в монашескую робу. Естественно, он должен быть из какого-нибудь монастыря. — Я… а где я вообще?  
Хорошая новость в том, что он оказался недалеко от Монтериджони, а это тогда объясняет появление здесь Эцио — крепость находится буквально в паре шагов. Ну а плохая новость — расстояние кажется в разы больше, когда ты босой и под тобой нет какого-нибудь автотранспортного средства.  
— В одном дне ходьбы? — переспрашивает Дезмонд. Целый день идти босиком.  
— Около того, — крестьянин, Роберто, накладывает ему приличную порцию еды. — От нас до любого монастыря, о котором я знаю, совсем недалеко. Давненько в наших краях не видели церковников. Это все из-за войны и грабителей на дорогах.  
— Много грабителей, говорите? — бормочет Дезмонд, стараясь не извиваться от неудобного сидения. Может, ему лошадь украсть? Естественно, не у этих людей. Он уже успел осквернить их сарай, да и они были к нему добры. К тому же, денег, которые оставил Эцио, вряд ли хватит на лошадь...  
— Угу, — соглашается Роберто и садится на стул напротив. — Стало чуть получше, когда Аудиторе начали возрождать клан, но все продвигается слишком медленно, и у них не хватает людей, чтобы поддерживать порядок. Тут все еще беспокойно.  
— Возрождать клан? Интересно, — Дезмонд не знает, как потактичнее спросить о том, какой сейчас год. У Эцио нет бороды, и выглядит он моложе Дезмонда. Может… конец 1470 или начало 1480?  
— Тебе стоит добраться до Монтериджони и сообщить об ограблении господину Марио, — говорит жена Роберто — Беттина. — Возможно, его наемники смогут выследить хулиганов.  
Дезмонд кивает. Вероятно, Эцио сам направлялся именно туда. Или оттуда. В общем, Монтериджони, видимо, сейчас наилучший вариант… если забыть о неловких… взаимоотношениях.  
— Да, неплохая идея. Думаю, так и поступлю. Но день ходьбы...  
— Я могу тебя подбросить на своей повозке. Мне все равно туда груз везти, — Роберто смотрит на его ноги. — Думаю, в Монтериджони сейчас может быть врач. Пусть посмотрит твои ноги.  
— Да, ноги, точно, — соглашается Дезмонд, стараясь не выглядеть смущенным. Да-да, это именно из-за ног он прихрамывает. — Я не знаю даже, как отблагодарить вас. У меня есть деньги… — он вдруг резко замолкает. Вообще-то, предполагается, что его ограбили. Блять. Он не может даже следовать собственной легенде.  
Неудачи передается по наследству?  
...Плохая мысль. Да, не стоит об этом.  
Роберто смотрит на него с сочувствуем, совершенно не замечая его внутренних метаний.  
— Не беспокойся, брат, — он приобнимает Дезмонда за плечи. — Даже если бы на тебе не было этой робы, я бы в любом случае не стал спрашивать деньги за такой пустяк со служителя церкви. Ешь, а потом я отвезу тебя в Монтериджони. Будем надеяться, что господин Марио поможет тебе.   
— Хорошо, — говорит Дезмонд. Может быть, он провалится сквозь землю по дороге. Это тоже было бы неплохо. — Огромное вам спасибо, — он чувствует себя виноватым перед этим человеком, — вы очень добры.  
Если повезет, Эцио тоже там будет, и им даже удастся поговорить. А если нет, то… Дезмонд понятия не имеет, что будет тогда. Он разберется по ходу дела.


End file.
